This invention is directed to a system and method for variable copying or reproducing for a plurality of documents. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for reproducing a large quantity of documents wherein certain selected information within the document varies, but the rest of the content is identical.
There are document reproduction jobs wherein the information contained in each of the documents is identical, except for certain selected data. For example, an insurance company will typically copy or reproduce documents or letters for its customers wherein the customer name, address, and policy number will vary for each customer but the content of the documents or letters are the same. The insurance copy would have to copy or reproduce each document or letter individually, inserting the information specific to each customer in each document or letter. By copying or reproducing each document individually increases the time, effort, and cost associated with large document copying or reproduction jobs as well as a greater likelihood of errors.
There is a need for system and method for variably copying or reproducing documents wherein the information contained in each document is identical except for certain selected data.